1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for vertically mounting a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for vertically mounting a semiconductor package having a single line arrangement of leads precisely and firmly mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recent technology trends have lead to the development of vertical surface mounting of Single In-line Package ("SIP") type and Zig-zag In-line Package ("ZIP") type packages on printed circuit boards.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional apparatus for vertically mounting a semiconductor package, suggested by Texas Instruments, Inc. In such an apparatus, protrusions 1 support semiconductor packages at their ends. Holes in printed circuit board 3 receive and hold the protrusions 1. However, it is disadvantageously difficult to perform surface mounting or multi-layer wiring on such a board. Production costs of the conventionally-made board are higher because the printed circuit board must be punched. Lastly, it is difficult to inspect soldered parts because the packages completely hide leads 2 from view.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show another apparatus for vertically mounting conventional semiconductor packages, suggested by Fujitsu Co. (Japan). In this apparatus, outer leads 12 (that are longer than the main leads) support the packages when soldered on printed circuit board 13. However, this apparatus has a disadvantage in that mechanical vibration reduces the quality of the soldering due to unstable mounting of the package.